Hope for Our Dongsaeng
by rizahasdiana
Summary: Kecelakaan itu sudah terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu, kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskan nyawa 4 namja Choi itu. Brothership! Please leave a review


Title : Hope for Our Dongsaeng

Rate : K

Genre : Brothership, Family

Cast : Jung Yunho (Choi Yunho), Choi Seunghyun, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (Choi Kyuhyun)

Sumarry : Kecelakaan itu sudah terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu, kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskan nyawa 4 namja Choi itu.

Warning : Happy Reading!

C.S.M

Kecelakaan itu sudah terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu, kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskan nyawa 4 namja Choi itu. Choi, marga dari salah satu keluarga konglomerat yang ada di Korea Selatan. Keluarga yang memiliki mall didalam dan diluar negeri serta sebuah perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Korea. Tak heran jika berita kecelakaan mobil itu telah tersebar dengan begitu cepatnya. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut 4 pewaris keluarga Choi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah ada perkembangan terbaru?" Tanya Yunho pada sang dokter.

Yunho, atau orang-orang mengenalnya dengan Choi Yunho, anak laki-laki tertua dikeluarga Choi. Namja bertangan dingin yang telah mengurus perusahaan orang tuanya yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat orang-orang segan sekaligus takut kepadanya. Tak banyak yang mengetahui sikapnya aslinya selain adik-adiknya.

"Maaf, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada perkembangan apapun darinya Yunho_-ssi_. Keadaannya masih sangat lemah" ucap dokter itu

"Apa saja yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan selama ini? Ini sudah sebulan dari kejadian itu!"

"Maaf sekali lagi Yunho-ssi. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi keadaannya benar-benar parah saat ia tiba dirumah sakit ini"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Mereka juga sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Aku rasa kita hanya bias berdoa dan menunggu." Ucap namja yang berambut pirang itu.

"Aku akan ke perusahaan dulu. Jaga dia sampai aku atau Seunghyun kembali" ucap Yunho sambil beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan dokter dan sang adik.

"Maafkan sikap hyung saya, ia sedang banyak pikiran dan keadaan seperti ini membuatnya tertekan" ucap sang adik pada dokter.

"Nde, tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ssi. Saya mengerti. Apalagi ia juga sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri. Tapi kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Saya harus menjaganya" senyum Siwon pada dokter dan meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit itu dan masuk ke ruang VVIP dengan nomor 0302. Senyum yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam.

Siwon, Choi Siwon merupakan anak ketiga. Di umur yang menginjak 21 tahun, ia sudah dipercaya sebagai vice president diperusahaan. Walaupun saat ini ia mengambil cuti yang entah sampai kapan setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia masih membantu hyung-hyungnya dengan bekerja dari rumah sakit. Siwon juga merupakan korban kecelakaan itu. Hanya saja ia telah resmi keluar dari rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu bersama hyung-hyungnya yang menderita beberapa luka ringan.

Seunghyun adalah kakaknya no 2, berusia 23 tahun dengan postur tinggi tegap dan rambut berwarna biru. Seunghyun merupakan CEO dari perusahaan farmasi orang tuanya. Walaupun terkesan menyeramkan ia sangat pandai mengelola perusahaan. Ia juga sangat menyayangi adik dan hyungnya walaupun tidak dalam bentuk ucapan.

Kamar itu, kamar yang sebulan ini sudah menjadi kamar sendiri untuk 3 namja Choi itu. Setiap hari mereka menghabiskan malam disana, mereka hanya pulang kerumah megah meraka untuk mengambil baju ataupun keperluan lainnya. Kamar yang jadi kamar tetap untuk namja Choi paling bungsu. Namja yang berusia 18 tahun itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas selama sebulan dengan berbagai peralatan medis disekitar tubuhnya yang membantu kehidupannya selama ini. Perban yang melingkar dikepalanya. Jarum infuse menancap dipergelangan tangan kanannya, alat bantu pernafasan yang bertengger dengan manis menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, serta tak lupa kardiograf yang selalu memperdengarkan bunyi-bunyi yang sedikit lebih lemah daripada manusia yang sehat pada umumnya. Namja dengan wajah pucat dan bertubuh kurus itu bernama Choi Kyuhyun.

C.S.M

-Yunho POV-

'_Yunho, kau adalah yang tertua disini, jagalah adikmu dengan baik. Appa tahu kau dapat diandalkan untuk menjaga mereka. Dan jagalah perusahaan dengan baik'_

'_Yunnie, jagalah kyunnie untuk umma, kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaannya? Dan tetaplah kuat untuk adik-adikmu'_

Aku teringat akan ucapan Appa dan Umma sebelum mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu. Dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku gagal untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

Seandainya saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi.

Seandainya saja truk itu tidak lepas kendali.

Seandainya saja supir truk itu tidak mengantuk.

Seandainya saja . . .

Seandainya . .

"Aaarrrrggggghhhhh. . . "

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" ucapku sambil melihat ke arah jam yang berada diatas meja dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 PM.

C.S.M

Ckleekk

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesook laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna biru. Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya pun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat hyungnya yang sejak tadi pagi tidak kelihatan.

"Hyung"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap Seunghyun sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Masih sama, hyung" ucap Siwon memperlihatkan senyum sedihnya.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku yang akan yang akan menjaganya" ucap Seunghyun dan memberikan kotak makanan yang tadi dibelinya untuk Siwon.

"Nde. Hyung sudah makan?" Siwon pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan mengambil kotak makanan itu dari tangan Seunghyun. Ia berjalan menuju ke salah satu sofa besar yang ada disana.

"Sudah" Seunghyun duduk dikursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan Siwon dan menatap adiknya yang terbaring dalam diam.

-Seunghyun POV-

'Apa kau tidak lelah saeng?'

'Dari sebulan yang lalu, yang hanya kamu kerjakan adalah tidur. Tidakkah kamu mau membuka mata untuk melihat hyungmu ini?'

'Bangunlah'

C.S.M

"Hyung, apakah luka-luka hyung sudah sembuh semuanya?" ucap Siwon memecah keheningan didalam ruangan itu. Ia tahu luka yang diderita Seunghyun cukup parah walaupun tidak separah Kyuhyun. Seunghyun menderita gegar otak ringan dan luka-luka memar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan Siwon dan Yunho hanya menderita luka-luka ringan dibagian tangan dan kaki.

"Nde, sudah tidak apa-apa. Apa Yunho hyung sudah kesini tadi?"

"Ya, dia pergi lagi beberapa jam lalu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan segera datang" ucap Siwon sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 11 malam.

Ckreekkk

Yunho yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh adiknya pun menampakkan diri. Masih dengan setelan jas rapi, ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Kyuhyun yang terbaring.

"Kyu belum sadar juga?" ucapnya setelah memperhatikan Siwon yang berada disalah satu sofa dan Seunghyun yang ada dikursi disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Belum hyung" balas Siwon

"Hyung sudah makan?" Tanya Seunghyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yunho dan Siwon berinteraksi.

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu akan kubelikan makanan dan baju bersih untuk kita malam ini" ucap Seunghyun lagi dan beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih" balas Yunho singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama hyung" ucap Seunghyun sebelum menutup pintu.

Yunho pun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa yang tidak diduduki oleh Siwon.

"Pulanglah hyung, kau terlihat lelah sekali" ucap Siwon.

"Tidak, disini lebih baik"

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah, kau sendiri bahkan juga tidak mau pulang, bukan? Lagipula, istirahat disini atau dirumah jug sama saja. Tidak ada artinya jika kyu belum sadarkan diri"

"Hyung…"

"Kau tahu Siwon-ah? Aku, aku telah menjadi kakak yang gagal untuk kalian. Aku tidak bias melindungi kalian dengan baik. Aku telah mengecewakan Appa dan Umma"

"Ani, hyung. Hyung telah menjadi hyung yang baik bagi kami semua. Dan hyung tidak pernah mengecewakan Appa dan Umma. Kenapa hyung bias berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun sekarang? Ini adalah bukti kegagalanku, Siwon-ah" ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat dalam.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, hyung. Ini semua adalah cobaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada kita. Cobaan ini akan membuat kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

"Tapi…."

Saat Yunho akan menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Bunyi yang nyaring itu terdengar. Bunyi yang bias menandakan suatu kehidupan telah pergi.

TTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Garis yang ada dimonitor itu menandakan garis lurus.

Siwon dan Yunho segera bangkit dari sofa dan berlari kearah suara itu. Wajah panik dan takut tergambar dengan jelas dari air muka mereka.

"Kyu!"

"Kyu, bertahanlah kyu!" ucap Yunho sambil memencet tombol darurat yang ada disana.

"Kyu…. Aku mohon bertahanlah." Ucap Siwon yang tidak kalah cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Panggil dokter, Siwon! Cepat!" bentak Yunho.

Siwon pun segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Beberapa saat itu adalah saat-saat terberat didunia ini bagi Yunho setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Hal ini terjadi lagi, saat-saat monitor itu menunjukkan garis lurus. Ia tidak mau hal yang dulu terjadi lagi. Hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Yunho, hal yang terjadi setelah garis lurus itu muncul. Kematian.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat pun datang, mereka menyuruh Yunho dan Siwon yang sudah berada diruangan itu lagi untuk segera keluar kerena mereka akan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Yunho pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah pucat. Keduanya tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang beharga bagi mereka pergi lagi.

C.S.M

20 menit berlalu

Dokter yang sedari tadi sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar itu.

Siwon dan Yunho yang melihatnya pun segera berdiri dan menanyai dokter, bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kecil mereka.

"Maaf…" ucap dokter itu sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

TBC/END

Lanjutkah?

.


End file.
